


My Diamond

by burntToenails



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, JKJFGGGNKNBDGLVNLDFNL, NSFW, Simp, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntToenails/pseuds/burntToenails
Summary: A well known mobPearl works for the boss, Marigold Diamond.Pearl develops strong feelings for her superior.What happens when Marigold finds this out?
Relationships: Yellow Diamond/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Marigold

Yellow Pearl POV-  
I got up from my bed. Another day for work. I loved it, of course. But sometimes, It was just too much to handle.  
My name is Amber Pearl. And to put it simply, I was in love with my boss, Marigold Diamond. It’s like whenever she talks or looks at me I just.. Forget about everything..  
I would kill for her to like me back, but that’s never gonna happen..right?  
I got dressed in my work uniform. I always undid the first few buttons of my blouse. Just in case Miss Diamond ever noticed.  
I put on some light makeup, grabbed my bag, and walked downstairs. I was already pretty late. No time for breakfast.  
I rushed to my car and drove as fast as I could to work. 

My car broke down the minute I got there. Dammit. I entered the building, fixing my hair.  
I had to look the absolute best for Miss Diamond. My Diamond. I wish I got to call her that. But I probably never will..  
I went on the elevator and stopped on the fifth floor; Miss Diamond’s office. I took a deep breath in.  
“Not gonna screw up this time.” I said to myself as I opened the door to the office.  
My boss wasn’t sitting at her desk like usual. Weird. “Uhm..Miss Diamond?” I called out nervously. Maybe it was one of those days when she decided not to show up to work.  
“Good morning, Pearl.”  
I yelped and jumped back in surprised. Marigold was right behind me.  
“Oh! G-good morning, Miss D-Diamond! I-I didn’t see you a-and I was worried something had happened..t-to..you..”  
I trailed off as I noticed how beautiful she was today in her smooth, black suit with a gold colored button-up, collared shirt and her signature necklace with a yellow diamond pendant that matched her terrifying yet alluring eyes.  
“Y-you look lovely..” I managed to stammer out the words.  
Marigold Diamond gave a rare smile.  
“Thank you, Pearl. I just had to speak with security outside.” She explained as she set her things down and sat at her desk.  
“Pearl, it’s impolite to stare.” Diamond remarked sternly.  
I noticed I was looking at her for an unnecessarily long time. I quickly looked down at the floor, blushing furiously.  
“Get me some coffee from the lounge. I’m exhausted.” Marigold propped her legs up on her desk.  
“O-of course! R-right away.” I woke up from the trance I was in and rushed out of the office.  
I closed the door and sighed. God, I hope she didn’t notice me blushing… Well, time to get the coffee. 

The lounge was small and cozy. Completely unlike Marigold’s office with its high ceilings that made her voice echo.  
I approached the espresso machine and took out two cups. I turn around and see Peridot standing next to me.  
“Hey, Peri.” I smiled and filled the cups with coffee. “What’s up?”  
Peri leaned against the counter. “Oh, nothing much. The usual.” She shrugged.  
“Still designing that security system for Diamond?” I took note that she had asked for better security and informed Peridot a few weeks ago.  
“You know it. She has high standards…” Peri sighed. She was the head of the tech department.  
“Hey...can I tell you something?” I was a bit embarrassed to tell her this.  
“Sure! You can count on me to keep it between us.” Peri winked to emphasize her point. She took a sip of her coffee.  
I sigh. “I’m in love with Diamond.”  
There. I said it.  
Peridot spat out her coffee in shock. “Y-you WHAT?!- S-sorry. That was too loud, wasn’t it.”  
I brushed it off. “Can you keep it a secret?”  
“Yea- yeah of course.” Peridot nodded. I hugged her. She was the one person here I could trust.  
“Thank you so much.” I smile at her. “Sure thing, Amber.” Peri ruffled my hair, despite being shorter than me.

I opened the office door, placing the coffee cup on Diamond’s desk.  
“Well you took your time…” Marigold Diamond sighed. I had taken too long to get her coffee.  
Oh no. What if something had happened while I was chatting to Peridot? What if I would be replaced?!  
“I-I’m sorry, Miss Diamond I...I ran into some problems o-on the way back..” I lied.  
Miss Diamond noticed, but did not ask about it anymore. “Fix your hair. It’s a mess.” She remarked.  
“R-right.” I speed walked to the restroom and fixed my hair.  
Shit. I was making myself look like a total clod in front of Marigold.  
I go back into the office. Miss Diamond stands and walks closer to me.  
I try my best not to flinch when she tips my head up. Wait. She touched me. Mari looks down at me.  
“I have something to ask of you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
Oh. My. God. I can’t move. I can’t talk. I can’t breathe. Everything disappears except for Diamond and I.  
“A-anything..” I manage to choke out. Miss Diamond smiles and lets her arm fall back to her side.  
“I need to finish a few things at my house and I need your help. Would you mind coming with me? I noticed your car was down and you could also use a lift to get there.”  
Okay, that’s it. First Marigold says she needs my help. Next she asks me to go to her house, and then she gives me a ride?!  
I must be dreaming. But I’m not.  
“Y-yes..of course..thank you..” I smiled. This was all too good to be true. 

A few hours later, Miss Diamond got up and slipped her coat on and grabbed her stuff.  
“Come, Pearl. We’re leaving.” She motioned for me to follow her.  
I took my bags as well and followed my boss to her car.  
It was a beautiful, spacious vehicle. I could tell it was worth at least twice as much as my rent.  
Mari sat in front of the wheel. “Get in.” She ordered.  
I complied, a little too eagerly. The drive was long and most of it silent, except for the soft jazz coming from the radio. 

We arrived at Marigold’s luxurious estate. The doors to the car unlocked and I stepped out.  
Diamond opened the door and I stepped aside to let her go in first.  
I followed her into her large home. Almost everything here looked to be about thousands of dollars.  
"Don't touch what isn't yours, Pearl." Mari chuckled.  
I immediately took my hands off the beautiful picture frame that held a lovely photograph.  
Probably Diamond's family. She looks so happy in this picture...  
About two hours later after helping Marigold with her work, we were finally done for the day.  
Miss Diamond turned to me.  
"Thanks for the help, Pearl. I'm truly grateful." She smiled that beautiful smile again.  
"Th-the pleasure's all mine, my Diamond--!"  
Oh shit. I just called her that, didn't I.  
Her smile fell for a second. "What was that you just called me?" She frowned a bit.  
This can't end well. I bowed my head, blushing.  
"I-I didn't mean t-to call y-you that..." I mumbled.  
"It's fine, really. Actually, I rather like it." Marigold smiled softly again.  
"C-could I call you th-that? My D-diamond?" I had a bit of hope that she would let me.  
"Sure. Why not." Mari shrugged.  
Wait what? She's actually gonna let me call her 'my Diamond'.  
"Now, Pearl. If you want, you can stay here for the night. I'll drive you to work in the morning. How's that?" Diamond suggested.  
I thought it was the best idea I've heard all day!  
"I-I'd love that..my Diamond."  
Did I just see her blush? Probably not. Impossible. She could never like me.  
"Lovely. I'll prepare dinner, you just make yourself at home." Diamond started to walk back down the stairs. She turned back to me.  
"Just don't go in my bedroom." She added before entering the kitchen.  
I couldn't help but wonder why Marigold didn't want me to go in that room.  
Miss Diamond was downstairs...she wouldn't see me go to her bedroom. But if she caught me...  
I don't want to know what would happen next.  
Well, you only live once, right?  
I walked straight ahead of the hallway and noticed what looked like Mari's bedroom.  
I open the door very slowly and carefully. 

The bedroom was beautiful.  
I could probably fit all my possessions in there and then some. There wasn't much light. The room was mostly lit by candles. Don't ask me why. Weapons were hung on the wall. Throwing knives and daggers were just a few. Okay now I really don't want to get caught-  
"Pearl...?"  
Shit.  
I'm in big trouble.  
"My Diamond! I-I-I was j-just looking around! N-no harm in th-that, right?"  
I needed to save myself.  
"I'll just go-" I tried to quickly walk out the door when Marigold's hand grabbed my arm.  
She closed the door and slowly stepped towards me, pressing me against the wall.  
"Oh, you're not going anywhere."


	2. cHapTeR 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Marigold share a kiss

Pearl trembled slightly. “Please I-I was only here t-to--” She was cut off.  
“I don’t care why you’re here. You still disobeyed me.” Marigold Diamond got even closer to Pearl, looking down at her.  
“I-I’m sorry, my Diamond! Please f-forgive me- i-it won’t h-happen again!”  
Pearl shook violently in fear.  
Mari lay a hand on Pearl’s waist.  
Pearl slowly stopped shaking. “M-my Diamond…?”  
Miss Diamond tipped Pearl’s head up. “Is there a problem, Pearl?”  
Pearl blushed furiously. “O-of course n-not b-b-but don’t you think--”  
Marigold softly pressed her lips against Pearl’s.  
Pearl kissed back eagerly and gripped onto her superior’s short hair.  
She never admitted it, but Amber did quite enjoy being pinned and pressed up against the wall like that.  
Marigold pulled away slowly. Pearl was breathing hard and clung to Mari with her legs.  
Marigold chuckled. “I always thought you felt this way about me.”  
“Y..you did?” Pearl was in some sort of trance after Mari kissed her.  
“Well it was pretty obvious to me.” Miss Diamond began to exit her room.  
Pearl followed close behind.

The dining room was just as ornate and beautiful as any other part of the home.  
During most of the dinner, Marigold and Amber just talked about business.  
Marigold then mentioned something. “You do know Azura will be visiting tomorrow, right..?”  
Azura Diamond was one of Marigold’s sisters. The three, Marigold, Celeste, and Azura, all worked in the same field and often met with each other.  
Amber tensed slightly. “A-Azura? Tomorrow? What for, miss Diamond?” she asked nervously.  
Mari sighed. “Just to catch up on things. She won’t stay for long. I think.” She saw Pearl visibly relax. It wasn’t that the assistant was afraid of Azura, it was mostly who came with her. Usually she brought those bodyguards with her, but sometimes Azura would be accompanied by a certain Holly Blue.  
“Is there something wrong, my Pearl..?” Miss Diamond had stood up and looked slightly worried.  
Pearl shook her head, a little surprised at being called ‘her Pearl’. She blushed softly. “O-of course not. Everything’s alright, Miss Diamond.” She smiled.  
“Great. Why don’t you stay here for the night. I have a spare bedroom so you could get some rest.” The taller woman suggested as she took the plates and carried them over to the dishwasher.  
Amber had somewhat hoped she would be allowed to sleep in the same bed as Marigold, but she knew she was lucky enough to be offered to stay in the first place.  
“Th-thank you, my Diamond.” She got up and began making her way over to the spare bedroom.  
Pearl yawned. She was too tired to really do anything. So she got ready for bed, and soon, fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, Amber was back at her usual spot next to Miss Diamond in the office.  
She blushed softly, thinking about the night before. Had the kiss actually meant something? Or was it just that? Pearl didn’t dare ask.  
The doors opened a few minutes later and Azura strode into the office. She and Marigold exchanged a few words before the latter turned to Amber. “Step outside the office while Azura and I talk.” Was all she said.  
Pearl nodded with a ‘Yes, Miss Diamond’ and left swiftly.

The doors closed behind Amber and she let out a sigh. She wanted to just grab a coffee at the lounge when she bumped into a pair of terrifying white boots.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Holly Blue looked down at Pearl  
Amber shook nervously. “N-nowhere! I-I was just gonna g-get myself some--!” Pearl was pushed to the floor. “H-hey!”  
Holly scoffed. “Pathetic.” She pivoted swiftly and walked away.  
A pair of arms helped Amber get back on her feet.  
Pearl looked back to see Jasper, a somewhat friend of hers. "Th-thanks, Jasper..." Amber looked away sheepishly.  
Jasper nodded. "Just try not to get into any more trouble." She said in her usual gruff tone before walking off to join a few others who were most likely part of security.  
Amber sighed. This is how Azura's visits always went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY posted this chapter-  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it!  
> And yes I know it's short.


	3. 'I Win'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly receives a little lecture from Marigold and Pearl loses a bet.

‘That Pearl...what a weakling. Can’t she learn to fend for herself?’  
Holly Blue Agate scoffed and walked past a few guards who stood to attention. She ignored them, of course. Why would an officer of such a high status, even grace those useless pieces of garbage with her attention.  
Holly felt something bump into her. “Hey! Watch where you’re--!” she suddenly realized who it was. “M-my sincerest apologies, Madam! I didn’t watch where I was going!” She instantly bowed low out of respect. This was Marigold Diamond, after all.  
Those golden eyes glared at her and Holly swore she could feel a chill go down her spine.  
“You’re...Holly Blue Agate, am I correct…?” Marigold asked with a frown  
Holly smiled. ‘Y-yes ma’am, I am here accompanying Azura Diamond.” She stayed in her bowed position.  
Marigold Diamond sighed. “Well yes, that’s quite obvious. Now stand straight and follow me. I want to have a chat with you.”  
“But of course, Madam.” Agate fixed her posture and followed close behind.

They went up to the office. Azura was also there. “Marigold. I was just about to leave…” Her voice was as ethereal as everything else about her.  
“Well I just wanted to talk to Holly, if you don’t mind. Why don’t you get yourself a drink.” Marigold suggested. Azura nodded and left the room. Now it was just Holly Blue and Marigold Diamond. Alone. Agate was quite nervous.  
Marigold was circling her like a hawk about to kill. “Now I’ve been hearing complaints. Lots of them. And most of these complaints were regarding…” She prodded a finger at Holly’s chest. “You.”  
Agate took a small breath. “Wh-whatever do you mean, Madam?”  
“I’m specifically talking about my assistant. You might know her as Pearl..?”  
How did she know?!  
Was now a good time to panic?  
“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about…”  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
“W-well she needed to learn her place-” Holly Blue was hit across the face.  
“From now on, I want you to treat Pearl with respect and keep your hands off of her!” Marigold got even closer. “And you’ll do well to remember that.” She growled.  
Agate nodded quickly. “Y-yes, Madam!”  
“But...before you leave, I do want to know something.” The tall woman sat at her desk.  
“A-and what would that be?” The officer asked, still very nervous.  
“Why do you do it? What did Pearl ever do to you that made you despise her as much as you do?”  
Holly dreaded that question. The question no one will ever know the answer to. “I-I simply didn’t know better…” She lied.  
Marigold waved her off dismissively. “Go. and quickly, now.”  
Agate bowed deeply. “It was an honor to stand in your presence, Madam.” She tried not to look like she was trying to get away from that intense stare as quickly as possible.

A few hours had elapsed and it was getting dark outside. Marigold had said her goodbyes to Azura and had informed Amber that the car had been fixed, much to the assistant’s unshown dismay.  
Marigold decided to take a little trip to the casino. It had been a while.  
The building was buzzing with groups of people playing different games.  
She felt like Blackjack tonight.  
Marigold sat at the semi-circular table with a drink. Only one other person was seated at that table.  
“Pearl?” Marigold did not expect to be seeing her here.  
Amber blushed deeply. “Miss Diamond- I didn’t know you went here too,”  
"Well it's very nice seeing you here." Mari smiled softly  
She decided to make things a little more interesting. “Pearl, let’s make a bet.”  
Pearl tilted her head. “Wh-what kind of bet, Miss Diamond?”  
“If I win this round, I get to go out with you.” Marigold smirked.  
Pearl nodded and tried to hide her blushing face. “I-I accept,”  
The cards were dealt. Marigold’s hand consisted of a seven of spades and the ace of diamonds. She didn’t ask for more.  
Pearl revealed her own cards; which totaled sixteen.  
A smirk spread across Marigold’s face as she lay her cards face-up for Pearl to see.  
“I win,”  
"M-miss Diamond I would like to make another bet..." Amber blushed madly.  
"And what would that be?"  
"I-if I win this round...I get to k-kiss you again..." Pearl looked down, embarrassed and flustered.  
Marigold's smirk returned. "Very well, then."  
The cards were dealt once again.  
Pearl had more luck this time, with the king of clubs and jack of spades.  
She tried to hide her excitement.  
They showed their hands. Pearl blushed even more as she saw Marigold's inferior hand of eighteen.  
"Hm. I guess I lose this round."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm delaying the smut I had intended for this chapter to the next one- I need to get used to writing it...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is this good enough to continue?


End file.
